


Motivate Me

by stressfangirl



Series: Selu Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: The Simple way of motivating LuHan





	Motivate Me

****It is still seven the evening but 18 years old LuHan is already tired from all of the activities he had from school earlier this day from his loaded academic schedules to his student body president responsibility up to his soccer team practice. LuHan is so tired he really wants to give up.

_“ohh God I hate Thursdays!”_

he cursed as he lazily get up from his bed and drag himself to his study table where the tons of homework awaits him. One by one Luhan check his notes for the day separating the one with assignments (which he place it on his right side, while putting those with no assignments back on his bag). A big smile appear on his tired face when we found out that out of his 8 subjects only 3 of them will be due the next day, quickly he starts with his English homework LuHan arrange his table and stretch his arms and fingers as he gets ready to start his essay assignment flipping back to this notes current page LuHan re-read the essay topic

> “Should boys and girls be in separate class?”

With a deep sigh LuHan took his iPod from his drawer and plug each ear bud on his both ears

_“It’s been 2 hours and I haven’t write anything yet ugh! I need to finish this damn essay”_

he told himself as he get his focus back on his blank paper. Few minutes pass LuHan find himself tapping his pen while humming the song that is currently playing on his iPod he look at his paper but there isn’t anything written on aside from the crossed out words.

 _“Crap! This iPod is not helping”_ he said as he remove the ear buds and keep his iPod back on his drawer.

LuHan stood up from his table to get some food in the kitchen hoping that eating will soon help him get motivate in writing his English essay homework, when he gets back to his table he heard his phone beep hurriedly he open his inbox and read his new message

**[Hun ♥] How’s my baby tonight? I miss you today x**

Luhan smile after reading his boyfriend’s SNS he then walk toward to his bedroom window on his right side and move his curtain to check his boyfriend – Oh SeHun’s bedroom. The said room is already dark and the only light that illuminate the room is the light from Sehun’s lampshade

**I’m so tired hun:(( I miss you more .x**

Luhan replied to his boyfriend of 2 years, after sending the message LuHan look back at SeHun’s room and saw the silhouette of his boyfriend who was sexily removing his shirt. Without realizing anything LuHan found himself slowly whipping the little drool on the corner of his lips

 _“Damn you Oh SeHun_ ” he cursed then another beep from his phone follow.

**[Hun ♥] why don’t my baby go to sleep already?**

**How I wish I can Hun but I still have so many homework to do that due tomorrow and I haven’t done the half part of it, if only there’s something that can motivate me tonight**

LuHan then put his phone back to his table and start to focus on the blank paper that is laid in this table for God knows how long, again his phone beeps signaling another message from his boyfriend

**[Hun ♥] How about you finish your homework as soon as possible and I’ll have sex with you when you’re done**

LuHan who is drinking a water while reading SeHun’s message got choke and quickly he press number one on his speed dial

_“YAH OH SEHUN ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS?”_

a sexy chuckle answered LuHan on the other line and said  
  
 _“babe since when did I joke about having sex with you? Now why don’t you start writing for your essay homework?”_

 _“How can you sure you can hav-”_  LuHan haven’t finish what he’s about to say because he’s sexy boyfriend Oh SeHun hang up the phone.

Out of anger for getting hang up by his SeHun, LuHan throw his phone in his bed and walk back toward his study table. He was about to start writing when his phone beep for the nnth time that night.

**[Hun ♥] Good luck on your essay baby, I love you <33**

**P.S don’t bother to reply this message instead you should start writing so we can start our party earlier .x**

Hours later, LuHan is yawning while he put his notebooks and pen back inside his bag. He check the time it’s already past one in the morning dragging his lazy ass away from his study table LuHan turn off his lights and let his little lamp shade illuminate his entire room, He was about to lay on his bed when his balcony door opens and SeHun who is only wearing his boxer and loose white V Neck shirt enter his room

 _“Omo! Sehun-ah what are you doing here at this hour?”_ LuHan who is already tired from doing his assignments suddenly feel awake. SeHun walks closer to his petite boyfriend and cup his face

_“I told you I’ll make love with you tonight after you’re done with your homeworks”_

LuHan was about to protest when SeHun pressed his soft lips on his and their sweet innocent kisses suddenly turns into a hot and aggressive one until minutes have passed and both are already naked in bed with SeHun on top giving LuHan his reward after a very tiring day at school.

* * *

The next day, Mrs. Lee - the senior students adviser and the same time English teacher went inside the classroom and distribute the essay assignments she checked earlier that day, she give back each papers one by one, When she was already standing beside LuHan’s desk she lay the paper which has a very big A+ on its side and let the tired LuHan sleeps during the entire time.


End file.
